The present disclosure generally relates to updating computer software products and, in particular, providing software updates from an update server.
Software distributors often provide a software product, such as an operating system, firmware, or an application, to a large number of client machines. In some cases, the software product may be updated in order to, for example, fix a bug, address security issues, improve performance, or install a newer version. In order to update a software product installed on a client machine, the client machine may contact an update server over the Internet, identify which update patch is needed, download the update patch, and run the update patch on the software product.